


【瑜昉】相安无事（番外）

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】相安无事（番外）

1

尹昉和黄景瑜的性生活是循序渐进的。

黄景瑜秉承着两个人都要爽到的原则一直在努力学习如何让伴侣获得更多高潮。他从技术研究到其他因素，发现了氛围的重要性，而要有好的氛围，场所就很重要。

所以不能只在家里做这件事儿。

他想了一些地点，然后又一个个划掉。

一、车里对关节负荷太大，尹昉是跳舞的，不能影响他的职业。  
二、公园里蛇虫鼠蚁多，要是被蛰了咬了怎么办？  
三、海边是很浪漫，但是还要找个不错的海滩也麻烦。

思来想去，都还没个定论，就暂且搁置了。

2

尹昉这段时间有个演出，他演一个痛苦迷茫的青年学生，公演那天黄景瑜如常去当观众，近距离欣赏恋人的多面性。

尹昉将年轻人在大时代下现实与梦想的艰难拉扯表现得淋漓尽致，最后的戏设定是在毕业典礼上，自然要穿着学士袍。

黄景瑜突然就有了灵感。

好学生尹昉这样的身份是他过去不曾见过但当下可以拥有的。

谢幕之后，黄景瑜去后台尹昉的休息室等他。他在舞团多年，早已有了自己的休息室，化妆换衣服都在这儿。

他在舞蹈演员还没下台时就先去了尹昉的休息室。

尹昉在观众席搜寻了一圈，都没看到他家属，平时这个时候他都是在台下等着的。

散场以后他穿着学士袍回到后台，径直往休息室走去，准备卸妆换衣服。

刚打开门，就被一只手大力拉了进去，然后门被反锁，他被反压在墙上，这个动作一气呵成。

“不许动，劫色。”身后传来调戏的声音。

尹昉紧绷的身体放松下来：“好啊。”

黄景瑜把手伸到学士袍下摆里，把尹昉里面穿的裤子脱了，只有内裤在该在的位置上。

尹昉感到下面瞬间涌进一阵凉意。

他试探问：“景瑜，你不会来真的吧？”

黄景瑜慢条斯理地开始理他的学士袍，把衣领抚平：“当然不是假的。”然后放开了他，让他正过身子，好面对面。

尹昉脸上还画着舞台妆，最后一幕戏的情绪起伏很大，有哭戏，他的鼻尖和眼角都还泛着红，眼睛朦了一层水气。

嘴唇也很湿润。

黄景瑜低头磨蹭他的唇，并不实实在在地亲吻，好几次诱惑得尹昉主动，都只是堪堪擦过，他略过了嘴唇，开始啃咬脖颈。

密密麻麻的触感分布在颈部，牙齿一旦加入，就带有了侵略性，这样的攻击性迫使尹昉仰起了头，将一切毫无保留地呈献。

黄景瑜一直以来都喜欢观察尹昉在情事中呈现出来的各种姿态，他会克制、沉迷、放纵、失控，正好填补他生活中和舞台上差异间的过渡。

黄景瑜从尹昉臀部发力抱起他，放在了化妆台上，后面的镜子映射着此刻的一切。

尹昉还在惦记着自己恋人的嘴唇，他用力把黄景瑜的头从锁骨上移开，急急忙忙吻上去，不留一丝缝隙。

黄景瑜给了他一点甜头，没再反抗。他张开嘴让尹昉的舌头探进来，然后重重吸吮，交换唾液。

手也没闲着，一只手从下摆进去直接摸到内裤边缘划入股沟，另一只手伸进了上半身。

他的喉结紧了一瞬:尹昉没穿打底的上衣，直接套的制服。

这方便了黄景瑜揉捏他的乳尖，时轻时重，偶尔拉扯。

不知不觉间尹昉自己张开了腿。

而内裤早已挂在脚踝，鞋子当了阻碍物才没掉下去。

黄景瑜把他的内裤彻底扯了下来。

尹昉仿佛突然清醒过来，他压低声音:"等会儿有人找我怎么办？"

黄景瑜将沾了尹昉体液的手指探入后穴:"装哑巴。"

"你怎么非要在这里做？"说着他抬了一下屁股，方便黄景瑜的手指。

黄景瑜低低地笑了:"找刺激。"

在他们没有确定关系以前，他以为尹昉不太像是感情里主动的一方，在一起后才发现自己的猜测几乎被颠覆——尹昉很主动，他很愿意表达感情，从精神到身体。

况且尹昉早就硬了。

所以黄景瑜确定即使是在舞团的休息室里胡闹，尹昉也不会生气。

后穴开拓到三根手指了，他没有润滑剂，借助了体液和化妆台上的润肤露才得以完成前戏。

尹昉想帮他脱掉衣服和裤子，被挡开。

黄景瑜吻着他的额头，笑得可爱，边解开裤链:"我今天要穿着衣服干你。"

尹昉听到这话，颅内高潮刺激得他直接差点射出来。

此时，敲门声传来。

门外同舞团的同事询问:"尹昉，聚餐你去不去？"

尹昉调整了一下，正要应付同事，黄景瑜用力操了进来。

"啊——"尹昉未能控制住即将发出的声音，只能尽力压低音高。

"尹昉你怎么了？门怎么反锁了？"同事以为出了什么事，开始大力敲门，还试图开门。

黄景瑜在作恶，还把他捂着自己嘴的手强行拿下来，不许他借助外力克制生理反应。

尹昉的上齿咬紧了下嘴唇，用力极大，唇肉发白。

"昉儿，你快回答同事啊。"肇事者边说边用力抽插，节奏匀速，游刃有余。

尹昉深呼吸，极尽所能道:"我……没事，你们去吧，我有点累。"

同事还不放心:"真的吗？你确定没事？"

黄景瑜轻轻咬着他的耳廓，间或伸出舌头舔弄:"你人缘可真好。"

尹昉受到双重刺激，又被当下的境遇气到了，故意收紧臀肌，夹得黄景瑜神魂颠倒。

"我真的没事，你放心。"

脚步声渐远，尹昉这才安下了心。

突然他想起一件事:"你没戴套？"

黄景瑜还没完全从刚才的冲击中清醒:"忘了，我不会射在里面。"

可是男人在这个时候说的话有几分可信？半分都没有。

但尹昉没空闲再去想了，青年受了刚刚的刺激，准备报复他。

他抽出来把尹昉翻过去按在梳妆台上，瓶瓶罐罐碰倒一溜儿，半身镜里两个人的身位直观得有些超出承受力了。

黄景瑜抬起尹昉下巴，不许他下意识扭开头。

"昉儿，你得看清楚自己是怎么被干到高潮的。"伴随着的是身后的人的插入，一寸一寸凿进灵魂。

镜子里的尹昉上半身衣服整洁，从腰开始凌乱，下摆被撩到腰部，黑色的衣物和健康的肤色相碰撞，臀部挺翘，容纳着异物进出。

黄景瑜同样没有了理智，他甚至在尹昉快被操射的同时去阻止前端的发泄。

眼泪从他眼角一点点溢出，连成一条细线划过下颚:"行了……不要了……"

黄景瑜吻他的泪:"再等等。"

在临界点的时候他抽离尹昉体内，射在了学士袍上，没有了束缚的尹昉同样射在了衣服上。

平复了好一阵。

尹昉终于有力气开口:"衣服怎么办？这借的。"

黄景瑜帮他脱下来沾了脏污的衣服，找到他的便服套上，不在乎地说:"扔了，我去找人给你弄件新的。"

他想了想，补了一句:"我们可以多买几件放家里。"

换来尹昉的斜眼。

3

黄景瑜总结了和尹昉的性生活更进一步的关键环节。

要在意料之外，情趣之内。


End file.
